Senhor da Noite
by MrsEloi
Summary: Noite – espaço entre o crepúsculo e o amanhecer; ascensão da escuridão, estado em que todas as maldições ganham vida. " Jamais subestime a vigorosa noite. ".


**Senhor da noite.**

 **Prefácio.**

Escrito por **MrsEloi;**

.

.

.

 _ **Há respectivamente 2686 a.C. – Império Antigo.**_

 _ **A**_ _calamidade obscura cobria o céu,_ Uchiha Sasuke sempre manteve a noite como seu estado predileto; até aquele fatídico dia.

― Por qual motivo aprisionas o rei? ― as mãos do jovem majestade estavam atadas por correntes e algemas fixadas na parede moldada de tijolos, outrora, aparentava um local no subsolo, em grandes chances o porão de uma pirâmide qualquer. Estava sendo tratado como um animal.

― Sou um homem mercenário, vossa alteza ― o sujeito se aproximou, trajava uma túnica negrume, longa a ponto de arrastar a cauda pelo chão imundo, sua cabeça era coberta por um chapéu comprido e pontiagudo, mantendo a tonalidade da roupa e dos compridos fios negros da cabeleira oleosa. A pele pálida e os olhos dourados davam-no um ar macabro, no entanto, a vara brilhante entre seus dedos esguios realmente chamava atenção. ―, e muito bem pago pelos meus serviços. ― completou com aspereza e deboche.

Sasuke nunca fora de acreditar em lendas, porém não podia negar o quão assustador era estar diante de uma criatura personalizada como tal. Os processos de Sístole e Diástole, proporcionadas no átrio e ventrículos do coração, responsáveis pela contração e dilatação do enchimento do volume de sangue nas câmaras cardíacas, estavam anormais devido à afirmação do suposto mago. Ele sempre se considerou um bom rei, apesar do curto período de sua ascensão, acreditava que todos os seus súditos o adorassem. Era inacreditável imaginar que alguém comprou os serviços de um psicopata para torturá-lo.

― Meu nome é Orochimaru, acredito que irá se lembrar de minha imagem durante todos os dias de sua medíocre eternidade. Apenas desejo sua sabedoria a respeito de que não é nada pessoal, entende?!

― Eternidade, do que está falando?

― Desde o amanhecer até a meia noite ― Orochimaru ergueu a mão direita para o ar e então a luz eminente da varinha ganhou força. ―, eu lhe condeno a uma eternidade como fera, outrora, serei generoso a ponto de enaltecer sua característica como rei.

A visão de Sasuke ficou turva.

― _Seja bem vindo à sua nova ascensão, Uchiha Sasuke_.

 _ **Atualmente.**_

― Sakura-chan, você acha mesmo uma boa idéia? ― o loiro se remexeu pela milionésima vez no assento do avião.

― Cale-se Naruto, seu tapado. ― a loira retrucou, desapontada por borrar seu delineador no instante em que o amigo resmungou.

― Por favor, não estou obrigando ninguém a vir comigo. ― a garota de fios exóticos de tonalidade rosa pastel retrucou, amarrando o cadarço do coturno de couro marrom.

― Coloquem os cintos, a viagem será um tanto extensa. ― alertou o piloto do pequeno avião.

― Lá vamos nós! ― Sakura vibrou de emoção.

― Deveríamos ter aproveitado um pouco mais a aldeia, nos receberam tão bem. ― Naruto questionou, com um o lábio inferior quase maior que o nariz.

― Vamos voltar, só estou ansiosa para pesquisar na floresta.

― Uma arqueóloga viciada, por sinal. ― Ino riu, escorando a cabeça no assento e fechando os olhos quando o avião começou a subir pelo céu. ― Olha, assemelham-se a algodão doce, queria tocar em uma núvem.

― Não compreendo o chilique do Naruto, infelizmente, hoje nem iremos descer, só analisar a extensão nos ares. ― Sakura soltou o ar, encostando a cabeça na vidraria da janela do avião, encantada. ― Até parece que tem medo de avião.

― Ôh meu Kami-sama, testuda, o Naruto tem medo de avião! ― Naruto acertou uma cotovelada na amiga, porém, permaneceu quieto, apesar da irritação com as duas garotas zombeteando da sua síndrome.

(...)

― Vejam isso, atingimos o núcleo da floresta. Excepcional! ― Sakura urrou empolgada, outrora, seu traseiro formigava em incômodo devido à grande parte do tempo sentada.

― Três horas e meia para atingirmos o núcleo. ― Naruto enfiou a cabeça na sacola em suas mãos mais uma vez, vomitando.

― Eca!

― Por favor, preciso que coloquem os cintos e permaneçam assentados. ― a voz do piloto ecoou pelo microfone estendido na lateral da cabine, seguido com o estridente ressoar do alarme.

― Kami-sama, o avião está caindo. ― Ino agarrou o braço de Naruto, apavorada.

― Nós vamos morrer. ― essas foram às últimas palavras de Sakura, antes de o avião rasgar as árvores e cair.

" _Costumavam cantarolar um trecho de uma antiga canção de ninar de Faraós, em que a noite engole as almas amedrontadas. Em alguns registros, no Egito, a lenda diz que certa vez, uma fatídica noite engoliu o nobre espírito de seu grande rei, transformando-o em uma fera, o imensurável Senhor da noite. A obscuridade não possui clemência._ _ **"**_


End file.
